Sang Putri dan Auto Memories Doll
by miauzhang
Summary: Ini adalah terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia untuk novel ringan Violet Evergarden, Gaiden Bab Satu. Cerita ini dimuat dalam buku ketiga Violet Evergarden yang isinya adalah cerita sampingan. Tetapi sebenarnya manuskrip untuk bab ini diikutsertakan dalam manuskrip asli yang memenangkan penghargaan Kyoto Animation. Cerita ini tidak dimuat dalam jilid pertama dan kedua karena kurang tempat.


Ini adalah terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia untuk novel ringan Violet Evergarden, Gaiden Bab Satu.

Pengarang Asli: Kana Akitsuki

Penerbit: Kyoto Animation Esuma Bunko

Penerjemah ke Bahasa Inggris : Dennou Translation

Penerjemah dari Inggris ke Indonesia: Xenocross (miauzhang)

Penyelaras Akhir: Tony Yon (incomplete)

Cerita ini dimuat dalam buku ketiga Violet Evergarden yang isinya adalah cerita sampingan. Tetapi sebenarnya manuskrip untuk bab ini diikutsertakan dalam manuskrip asli yang memenangkan penghargaan Kyoto Animation. Cerita ini tidak dimuat dalam jilid pertama dan kedua karena kurang tempat. Tetapi dalam adaptasi anime, cerita ini dianimasikan dalam episode kelima.

Ini adalah fan translation. Semua hak cipta tetap dimiliki oleh pengarang asli dan penerbit. Dilarang memperjualbelikan, mencetak, atau melakukan apapun untuk mengambil keuntungan komersial secara ilegal dari terjemahan ini.

* * *

 ** _=====000=====_**

 _Bahan-bahan yang membentuk diriku adalah_

 _Satu sendok teh keegoisan, air mata, dan bunga kamelia putih;_

 _Satu sendok makan kesepian, rasa jengkel dan Alberta;_

 _Sejumput kesedihan karena diperlakukan sebagai alat;_

 _dan sepercik kekhawatiran dan harapan pada masa depan sebagai sentuhan akhir_

 _Aku dibuat dari hal-hal demikian_

 _Satu sendok teh kepalsuan, ketidakpedulian, dan ketidakacuhan;_

 _Satu sendok makan sebuah bros zamrud, kepolosan, dan pengabdian;_

 _sejumput rahasia masa lalu yang tersembunyi di balik iris biru;_

 _dan sepercik semangat tanpa rasa takut terhadap pencarian hal yang belum diketahui, bersama dengan kemampuan untuk bertindak, sebagai sentuhan akhir_

 _Violet Evergarden dibuat dari hal-hal demikian_

 _Setelah jatuh cinta, memahami arti cinta, dan dicintai, aku berubah. Ketika menatap ke luar dari dalam hutan ini, aku tiba-tiba menyadari diriku sedang bertanya-tanya tentang sudah seberapa jauh Auto-Memories Doll yang eksentrik itu sudah berubah sampai saat ini._

* * *

 **=====start=====**

 **Sang Putri dan Auto-Memories Doll**

"Ini bisa dibilang acara tradisional." Alberta berkata pada wanita yang mengikutinya dari belakang selagi mereka melangkah di atas karpet yang terbentang di sepanjang koridor, dimana kamelia putih tergambar di atasnya sebagai lambang negrinya.

Dia menduduki posisi nomor satu diantara para perempuan istana di Kerajaan Drossel sebagai _governess._ Itulah peran dan pekerjaannya.

Celemek putih berrenda yang diikat diluar gaun hitam dan panjang, yang dikancingkan dengan sempurna ke atas. Figur Alberta yang berpakaian berbeda, seorang perempuan berumur dengan uban putih yang bercampur di rambutnya, meninggalkan kesan unik dibandingkan dengan perempuan istana lain yang lebih muda. Fakta bahwa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, walaupun dia sedang memancarkan aura serius, tetap bersikap sopan dan menyapa dengan anggukan ketika melihatnya mempertegas bahwa statusnya di istana ini cukup tinggi.

"Negara kami Drossel sejak dahulu kala selalu menyelesaikan masalah politik dan menghindari perang dengan cara menjalin pernikahan dengan keluarga kerajaan lain di negara-negara tetangga. Tetapi, ada sentimen di dalam negeri yang tidak menyukai hal ini, sehingga acara ini mempunyai fungsi formalitasnya, yaitu ada kebutuhan untuk menunjukkan bahwa para putri yang menikah ke luar negeri melakukannya atas nama cinta yang murni kepada para pangeran asing."

Seraya berbicara, Alberta menyadari bahwa orang yang dia ajak bicara berjalan dengan senyap, sesuatu yang menggelisahkan. Sehalus apapun karpet yang mereka injak, dia tak mampu merasakan kehadiran orang itu yang ada di belakangnya. Ini mirip dengan langkah dari ksatria telik sandi, yang pernah dia saksikan hanya beberapa kali selama karir panjangnya di istana.

Tidak seperti ksatria biasa, divisi telik sandi tidak diumumkan keberadaannya dan berada di organisasi rahasia langsung di bawah perintah raja. Untuk melenyapkan orang dan menguping pembicaraan, mereka tidak bersuara ketika berjalan.

Dia menjadi agak tegang dan membalikkan badan, namun gadis yang tidak kalah cantik dengan hiasan yang ada di ruangan mewah ini masih berada di belakangnya, berdiri tegak disitu.

"Itu adalah Surat Cinta Publik, ya kan?" kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merahnya yang seperti mawar terdengar seindah nyanyian burung.

Walaupun Alberta adalah perempuan sama sepertinya, dia terpukau sejenak oleh kecantikan wanita ini. Rambut pirang keemasan berkilau bermandikan cahaya matahari yang mengalir terang dari jendela istana. Dibingkai oleh bulu mata berwarna keemasan yang sama dengan rambutnya, kedua matanya bagaikan permata biru. Apa yang membungkus tubuhnya adalah jaket biru Prussian di atas gaun putih salju dengan pita-dasi. Tepat di tengah pita-dasi adalah bros zamrud indah yang mencolok. Sarung tangan hitam menutupi kedua tangannya yang menarik tas trolinya. Terakhir, kakinya dihiasi dengan sepatu boots bertali berwarna coklat. Sepatu boot itu menapak mantap di atas karpet, sehingga berjalan tanpa suara kemungkinan adalah keahlian perempuan itu.

"Benar sekali. Itulah sebabnya kami memanggil Anda, Nona Violet Evergarden."

Diucapkan oleh suara Alberta yang serak, bahkan nama perempuan itu elegan. Alberta merasakan aura tidak biasa dari Sang _Auto-Memories Doll,_ yang cantik luar biasa, Alberta menenangkan diri dan memandunya kepada klien perempuan itu - sang putri ketiga.

Kerajaan Drossel adalah negara kecil, yang istananya berada di samping sungai. Berkelimpahan dengan keindahan seni, bangunan-bangunannya terkenal, sehingga industri pariwisata adalah sumber pendapatan utama bagi penduduknya. Karena banyaknya taman bunga buatan di ibukota, kota itu dijuluki "Kota Bunga."

Walaupun istana dan keluarga kerajaan masih ada, masalah politik telah dialihkan pada parlemen dan keluarga kerajaan hanya menjadi simbol sejarah bagi rakyat. Jika anggota keluarga kerajaan adalah laki-laki, tugasnya adalah untuk mengambil bagian dalam acara di berbagai macam negara, tetapi apabila perempuan terlahir di keluarga kerajaan, sebagaimana yang telah dijelaskan perempuan istana Alberta, ia akan menjadi aset politik yang dipaksa untuk menikah ke negara lain.

"Nona Violet Evergarden dari Layanan Pos CH hadir disini untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia, Putri Ketiga Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel."

Begitulah situasi saat ini dari putri satu-satunya negeri ini.

"Anda telah datang, amanuensis."

Di tempat paling belakang dari ruang pertemuan, putri ketiga negara Drossel berbaring serampangan di kursi kerajaan yang disusun rapi, memeluk boneka. Rambutnya bergelombang seperti aliran sungai, lebih cerah dari coklat, dengan warna merah muda seperti amber atau mawar. Mahkotanya, yang mungkin saja sebelumnya berada di kepalanya, tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan sampah tissue, dan putri yang melempar mahkota itu mempunyai wajah seseorang yang baru saja menangis habis-habisan. Jika saja hidung dan matanya tidak memerah, dia akan terlihat seperti gadis menawan. Walaupun dia sekarang memakai gaun biru yang bagus, sekarang ini, dia tidak ubahnya anak yang sedang terisak dan merungut.

Alberta menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan menghela napas panjang melihat sosok sang putri.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Saya akan datang kemanapun klien saya menginginkan. Saya dari layanan _Auto-Memories Doll,_ Violet Evergarden."

Sementara itu, sebagai perempuan yang diundang, Violet, bangkit dari posisi membungkukkan badan, dia memperlihatkan etiket elok tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi datar yang seperti boneka. Meskipun dia tidak memahami tingkah sang putri satu-satunya dari negara ini, dia juga tidak menunjukkan rasa gugup ketika sang putri terlihat emosional.

"Aku adalah Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel. Sebagai putri ketiga dari negara ini, mulai sekarang, Aku ditetapkan akan menikahi pangeran dari negara tetangga, Damian Baldur Flügel. Aku akan meminta Anda untuk menulis surat cinta publik yang akan aku kirimkan pada Tuan Damian."

Suaranya terdengar masih muda.

"Putri, walaupun kamu berbicara dengan kata-kata halus, penampilanmu tidak pantas."

Alberta memberi komentar pedas, yang membuat Charlotte menggembungkan pipinya.

"Perempuan yang akan menikah tidak stabil secara emosional. Kamu seharusnya tahu ini karena kamu sudah menikah dua kali, ya kan, Alberta? Dua kali! Pasti enak kan! Orang-orang dari kasta bawah boleh bercerai!"

"Tolong jangan libatkan saya…. Putri, walaupun Nona Violet dipekerjakan untuk kita, dia berasal dari negara lain. Engkau tidak memberi contoh yang baik. Mohon duduk yang tegak di tahtamu. Gadis-gadis, kamu juga, jangan pedulikan putri dan sana betulkan rambutnya."

Setelah Alberta menepuk tangannya, perempuan-perempuan istana lain, yang sedang menunggu, memperlihatkan diri mereka dan merapikan lantai dan sang putri. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, menggunakan kosmetik, bedak, dan posisi duduk yang benar, Charlotte berubah kembali menjadi sosok yang dapat dipamerkan. Duduk dengan tegak, dia pantas dipuji sebagai putri yang cantik dan berpenampilan menawan.

Bertingkah seperti sikapnya sudah demikian sejak awal, Charlotte menunjuk tajam ke arah Violet dengan menggunakan tongkat yang dihiasi permata yang dia pegang. "Surat Cinta Publik adalah praktik tradisional di seluruh kawasan ini. Apakah teks indah itu akan menyampaikan cinta dan apakah mereka akan menyebabkan rakyat percaya bahwa pernikahan antara kita berdua adalah sesuatu yang baik - semua itu bergantung pada kemampuan Anda."

"Saya tahu. Saya akan bekerja supaya tidak mengecewakan."

"Kok rasanya, Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan seorang manusia. Anda seperti bayangan …. terkadang, amanuensis. Berapa umur kamu?"

Pada pertanyaan ini, ekspresi Violet berubah menjadi roman kaget untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tiba di tempat ini. Ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi pose berpikir.

"Hey, apakah Anda akan berbohong mengenai umur Anda? Cepat dijawab."

"Maafkan saya. Sebenarnya saya tidak tahu berapa umur saya."

Charlotte mengedipkan mata. "Anda berbohong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak tahu berapa umur diri sendiri."

"Saya adalah seorang yatim piatu."

Setelah jawaban tersebut, ruangan yang sudah hening menjadi diliputi kesunyian total selama sekejap. Charlotte menyadari bahwa ada orang-orang yang merupakan perkecualian dari apa yang baginya merupakan kewajaran.

Sang putri bisa saja berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan, tetapi setelah rasa heran itu berlalu, dia menutup mata seakan-akan malu. "Aku bersalah. Aku sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada orang-orang dengan keadaan tidak beruntung seperti itu di antara kasta bawah. Tidak mungkin aku dapat mengetahui mereka seperti apa sebelum bertemu mereka langsung, begitu ya? Apakah Anda dapat memaafkan kelancanganku?"

"Mohon tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf. Saya tidak pernah merasa bahwa itu adalah ketidakberuntungan. Tetapi kembali ke topik, mengapa menanyakan umur saya?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak terdengar sedih, Charlotte merespon, "Anda adalah seorang rakyat jelata, jadi aku ingin tahu bagaimana Anda merasakan tentang sesuatu, karena Anda punya penampilan seseorang yang masih muda…. Menurut Anda, sampai umur berapa seseorang punya kesempatan dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua?"

"Mengenai 'kesempatan', maksud anda…?"

"Sampai dimana seseorang dapat melihat laki-laki itu sebagai objek ketertarikan romantis." Alberta berbisik ke telinganya untuk memperjelas.

Kepada perkataan itu, Violet membuat ekspresi merenung yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Apa… yang dimaksud dengan 'ketertarikan romantis?"

Sekarang semua orang di ruangan punya tanda tanya melayang di atas kepala mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, aku yang sedang bertanya, kamu tahu kan?"

"Saya… tidak mengerti… perasaan cinta romantis." Violet memegang bros emerald dengan tangannya dan mengelus permukaannya yang berkilau. "Saya minta maaf. Saya sedang mempelajari subjek ini. Tetapi jika saya dapat menjawab semampu saya…. Ada banyak pasangan suami - istri dan kekasih dengan perbedaan umur. Bukankah tidak ada halangan sosial untuk umur?"

"Walaupun pihak sana lebih tua sepuluh tahun?"

"Saya yakin itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Walaupun tidak ada cinta?"

Hening.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Saya sedang berpikir… tentang aspek cinta."

Satu kata tersebut rupanya membuat Violet larut dalam pusaran pemikiran. Ia menjadi terdiam.

"Ada apa dengan Anda!? Bagaimana Anda menjalani hidup sampai sekarang!? Percakapan ini tidak berkembang seperti semestinya! Bukannya tentang diriku, aku malah jadi merasa lebih khawatir tentang masa depan Anda! Anda akan menulis surat cinta dengan kondisi seperti ini?! Aku memanggil Anda kesini karena aku dengar tulisan Anda dianggap hebat sampai menjadi rumor. Pastikan Anda tidak mengecewakanku!"

Selagi tangan dan kaki Charlotte bergetar karena jengkel, Violet berkata singkat. "Tentu saja."

"Katakan dengan lebih banyak ekspresi di wajah Anda! Aku jadi merasa satu-satunya yang marah!"

"Tapi saya tidak marah."

"Aku tidak suka menjadi satu-satunya yang menunjukkan perasaanku! Hentikan muka datar itu!"

Setelah disuruh demikian, Violet mengangkat tangan ke pipinya, menekan mereka dengan lembut. Seakan-akan menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang salah, ia berhenti di tengah jalan. "Saya akan mencoba berusaha, dapatkah Anda tunggu sebentar?" Lalu ia mulai menyentuh pipi lembutnya lagi.

Rupanya, ia sedang mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu mengenai kurang ekspresinya dengan tenaga fisik.

Tak dapat menahan diri lagi, Charlotte turun dari tahtanya dan memeluk Alberta. "Alberta! Amanuensis ini palsu!"

Alberta menyangkal seakan untuk mengomeli Charlotte, yang sekarang sudah menginjak lantai kayu. "Nona Violet adalah seseorang yang dianggap sangat berpotensi di dalam dunia _Auto-Memories Doll._ Manusia adalah makhluk yang menunjukkan sisi berbeda dari kehidupan pribadinya ketika bekerja."

"Seseorang yang tidak mengerti cinta romantis tidak mungkin dapat menulis surat cinta yang mempesona!"

Teriakan putus asa Charlotte bergema di istana, tetapi keluhannya hilang beberapa hari setelahnya.

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

" _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel, jika aku mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan mengucapkan namamu atau menuliskannya seperti ini menyebabkan hatiku berdebar dengan kencang, apakah yang anda akan pikirkan? Hari-hariku yang dijalani di kota bunga ini dihabiskan dengan mendesah rindu, karena setiap hal yang terjadi disini membuatku teringat padamu. Misalnya, ketika aku memandang bulan di langit malam, bulan sabit terlihat seperti kelopak bunga yang jatuh bergoyang dimainkan angin. Yang kemudian membuatku berpikir - apa yang anda pikirkan ketika melihat bulan yang sama? Apakah anda memikirkan cakar kucing, ataukah pedang melengkung yang bersinar? Atau seperti yang diduga, apakah anda melihat bulan hanya sebagai sang rembulan? Aku yakin bahwa apapun jawabanmu, aku akan menganggapnya bagus dan membuatku tersenyum. Dari sekian banyaknya bintang yang berpijar indah di langit malam gelap gulita, apakah ada satu yang membuat anda berpikir tentang diriku di istanamu yang diterangi rembulan? Tidak, aku tidak keberatan jika tidak di bawah sinar rembulan. Bahkan jika di bawah langit kemerahan yang berembun di waktu fajar, di tepi sungai beratapkan langit biru yang membuat jantung berhenti berdegup, atau di tengah keramaian dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat berdiri diam di tempat, apakah ada situasi yang membuatmu berpikir tentang diriku seperti aku berpikir tentang anda? Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel, di saat bagaimanakah diriku terlintas dalam pikiranmu? Di saat aku mengagumi keindahan bunga kamelia putih, aku selalu berpikir tentang dirimu."_

Di depan istana, dimana para warga ramai berkumpul, seorang wanita istana yang berpakaian apik membacakan surat cinta sang putri dengan suara kencang dari gulungan perkamen. Setelah selesai mendengarkan sampai akhir, para pendengar merasakan hati mereka ditusuk oleh kepolosan sang putri yang sedang jatuh cinta dan bersorak memuji surat cinta itu.

"Putri Charlotte sangat manis."

"Betul! Dan saya sangat paham perasaannya! Saya sering bertanya-tanya tentang apa pendapat orang yang saya sukai tentang saya di malam hari."

"Kita tak boleh melewatkan bagaimana Pangeran Damian akan membalas surat ini!"

Pada dasarnya, fase pertama dari Surat Cinta Publik adalah pengumuman vokal yang dilakukan oleh seseorang dari istana, dan fase kedua adalah menempelkan surat itu di papan buletin kota. Kemudian, surat cinta dari pihak lain akan dikirimkan dan rakyat akan menonton pertukaran surat cinta tersebut bersama-sama.

"Kali ini _Auto-Memories Doll_ di pihak kita adalah spesialis dalam membuat teks yang menyayat hati ya."

"Dengan begini, kita harus melihat _Auto-Memories Doll_ macam apa yang disewa negara Flügel, ya gak?"

Sebenarnya, populasi rakyat tidak tahu bahwa pertukaran surat cinta ini hanyalah sebuah basa-basi sopan. Bagi mereka, Surat Cinta Publik telah berubah menjadi sebuah festival yang terjadi sekali setiap beberapa puluh tahun.

"Walaupun Anda tidak mengerti tentang cinta romantis, bukankah Anda lumayan pandai dalam menulis surat cinta?"

Beberapa waktu setelah presentasi publik, di sebuah taman di dalam lingkungan istana, Charlotte dan Violet duduk saling berhadapan di meja dan menikmati teh di dalam tempat peristirahatan yang berbentuk kubah, dimana terukir patung dewi dan malaikat. Di taman yang dipayungi langit cerah dan disirami cahaya matahari terang, hamparan bunga kamelia putih bergoyang dan terbang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Saya sendiri tidak memahami konsep cinta romantis, tetapi sejak saya dipekerjakan di profesi ini, saya telah membaca banyak buku sebagai sebuah keharusan. Novel romantis termasuk. Setelah mengingat kosakata, gaya menulis, dan klise yang dikandung mereka sebagai informasi, yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah merangkai mereka kembali.

"Apaan itu? Anda berbicara seakan itu seperti matematika. Yah, tapi itu boleh saja selama warga menerima dengan baik. Tapi Anda mengarang banyak hal, ya kan?"

"Di semua penjuru dunia, hal yang disebut 'gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta' memikirkan tentang kekasihnya sepanjang hari dan terus berharap untuk mengetahui perasaaan sang kekasih. Di novel romantis, secara statistik, demikian yang terjadi."

Selagi Violet meminum teh dengan elegan, Charlotte mendengus. Dia ingin meruntuhkan ekspresi perempuan yang seperti boneka ini, apapun bentuknya, tetapi tidak dapat menemukan cara cerdik untuk mencapainya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan jika surat balasan kalah dari ini!"

"Apakah ini tentang kalah dan menang?"

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

Surat cinta dari Flügel dikirimkan ke Drossel tidak lama kemudian.

" _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel, ini ditujukan padamu, yang mempunyai kecantikan yang layak dipuji di dalam istanamu yang dihiasi bunga kamelia putih. Mengenai pertanyaan tentang apa yang aku pikirkan di bawah sinar rembulan, hal tersebut bukanlah pertanyaan yang mudah untuk dijawab. Aku membayangkan banyak hal mengenai masa depan kita. Suara apakah yang akan ditabuh jantungku ketika kita nanti bertemu muka? Ketika tiba waktunya untuk bertukar ciuman, apakah anda akan tersenyum dan tersipu malu saat anda membuka mata? Di saat nanti aku memeluk tubuhmu yang ramping, dapatkah aku menjaga sentuhanku tetap lembut seakan-akan dirimu terbuat dari kaca? Perasaanku terhadap anda, objek asmara dalam kisah cintaku, mengalir deras hingga meluber terus menerus. Mulai saat ini, anda akan menjadi orang yang paling kuperhatikan dalam hidupku. Mataku sudah menjadi milikmu, dan eksistensimu telah menjerat pikiranku juga. Meskipun anda adalah seorang putri, anda bagaikan roh air yang menenggelamkan kapal dengan suara nyanyian selembut sutra. Adalah sangat sulit untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa aku sedang tenggelam dalam cinta. Satu hal yang dapat kukatakan dengan pasti adalah bahwa aku yakin aku ingin menyentuhmu, segera sesudah anda menjadi milikku, selekasnya."_

Ketika surat cinta dari Flügel datang, yang dibacakan oleh utusan dengan suara bergema, wajah para perempuan muda di negara Drossel merona merah muda, dan ada yang pingsan di tempat. Sementara itu, setelah mendengarkan surat cinta tersebut, wajah dari sang penerima, Charlotte, menjadi merah padam, kemudian tubuhnya gemetar, dan akhirnya, dia mengunci diri dalam kamar tidurnya sembari mengeluarkan air mata.

Violet dan Alberta, yang ikut membaca, mengawasi sang musuh bersama-sama di depan pintu tertutup kamar tidur.

"Mungkinkah dia malu-malu?"

"Cara menangis seperti itu bukan karena malu. Itu adalah wajah menangis putri ketika hidup tidak berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya."

"Anda sangat mengerti tentangnya."

"Saya telah mengenal putri sejak dia belum lahir. Ketika dia datang ke dunia ini, dia dipisahkan dari tangan ibunya, sang ratu, dan saya mengawasi dia tumbuh besar… Karena status kami berbeda, hal ini tidak dapat diungkapkan ke rakyat negara ini, tetapi saya menganggapnya seperti anak saya sendiri. Saya tahu wajah menangisnya."

"Jadi wajah menangis tadi adalah karena jijik dengan balasan yang terlalu bergairah?"

Alberta terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Violet.

"Putri telah bertemu calon suaminya, Pangeran Damian, hanya sekali. Sepertinya mereka berdua bercakap-cakap selain ketika mereka saling bertukar salam. Ini adalah periode waktu sebelum pertunangan dibicarakan. Waktu itu, putri habis menangis. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan sebabnya. Apa yang dapat kutebak, dia sekarang mungkin sedang berpikir tentang apapun hal itu…."

"Begitu ya…"

Alberta mengeluarkan gelak tawa pada sang _Auto-Memories Doll_ yang berbicara di antara jeda dalam percakapan dengan mulus. "Putri itu masih anak-anak. Tetapi, dia punya sisi dewasa yang kuat. Kita membesarkan dia seperti itu, dengan kondisi yang ambigu. Mungkin karena masa kanak-kanaknya pendek, putri kembali menjadi anak kecil sewaktu-waktu. Dia merengek dan kehilangan kendali pada emosinya. Nona Violet, putri mungkin memiliki kekurangan sebagai perwakilan rakyatnya, tapi mohon maafkan dia."

"Saya adalah Doll dari klien saya. Kekhawatiran demikian tidak diperlukan. Tetapi ihwal lain, saya belum bertemu dengan raja dan ratu; apakah saya tidak perlu memberi salam pada mereka?"

Pada pertanyaan ini, Alberta menggelengkan kepala. "Raja punya masalah pemerintahan yang perlu ditangani. Ratu… telah tinggal di istana kekaisaran untuk beberapa tahun ini. Mereka pastinya akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan, tetapi… Mohon permisi, saya akan memeriksa situasi putri sebentar."

Violet membungkuk sekali dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Alberta mengambil kunci-kunci yang disatukan dengan sebuah cincin dari kantong celemeknya dan memasukkan kunci yang paling berkilau ke lubang kunci pintu. "Putri, walaupun kamu bersembunyi, saya langsung tahu kamu ada dimana."

Di dalam kamar tidur putri ada banyak furnitur yang berwarna putih dan memancarkan aura kualitas tinggi. Berjalan melewati meja rias dan ranjang besar yang dapat digunakan untuk bersembunyi, Alberta melangkah ke samping tirai, yang dengan jelas menonjol dalam bentuk manusia. Ketika dia menyingkapkan kain, ada Charlotte disitu, sedang terisak dan tersedu di balik layar berenda.

"Saya tidak mengerti mentalitas ini yang bersembunyi walaupun kamu ingin ditemukan…"

"Alberta jahat! Kamu ibu mertua!"

"Kalau saya adalah ibu mertua asli, kamu sudah kehilangan poin dariku sekarang. Putri, ketika kamu menjadi emosional, kamu dengan cepat lupa tentang posisimu… saya khawatir. Di Flügel… Saya tidak akan ada bersamamu."

Dengan kata-kata tersebut, air mata Charlotte berhenti sepenuhnya dan dia sesaat diam membatu seperti itu. Dia terus menatap Alberta tanpa kata-kata, dan kemudian, air mata kembali bercucuran deras dari matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

Dia mengetahui fakta tersebut, tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang bersangkutan. Perasaan demikian merembes dari suaranya.

"Saya adalah governess kerajaan di Istana Raja. Saya yakin bahwa ada beberapa perempuan istana muda yang akan mengikutimu ketika kamu pergi meninggalkan negeri ini, tetapi saya tidak dapat bergabung dengan mereka. Tugas saya adalah membesarkan putri yang dilahirkan di negara ini."

"Kamu bisa membesarkan anak-anakku. Iya, kalau aku punya anak, aku akan memanggilmu. Alberta, kamu juga mau melihat anak-anakku, iya kan? Tinggal di Flügel pasti akan menyenangkan jika kita bersama. Bukankah begitu?"

Selagi Charlotte menatap padanya dengan mata memohon, Alberta memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini bukanlah permintaan yang dapat saya setujui begitu saja. Saya adalah milik keluarga kerajaan, bukan dirimu, Nona Charlotte."

Bibir Charlotte bergetar hebat. Dia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya yang kecil dan memukul dada Alberta tanpa tenaga. "Kamu…. menarikku dari rahim ibuku, dan kamu… membesarkanku! Aku sudah lupa bentuk wajah ibuku! Kamu adalah milikku…! Setidaknya, aku adalah milikmu! Kamu sudah membesarkanku dari awal hidupku sampai sekarang! Itu adalah bagian dari hidupmu sendiri! Walau begitu… walau begitu…. bagaimana bisa kamu membuangku…. dengan begitu mudah…?"

"Putri, itu demi dirimu."

"Jika itu demi diriku, kamu harusnya tetap berada di sisiku…. Cukup sudah…. Rasanya seperti surat-surat itu, kamu, dan banyak hal lainnya akan memecahkan kepalaku…."

"Putri…"

"Pergi… pergi saja…" Membungkus dirinya dengan tirai, Charlotte berjongkok dan menutup mukanya.

"Tidak, saya akan tetap bersama denganmu."

Alberta tidak pergi walaupun dia sudah disuruh untuk pergi. Dia menarik tangan yang hendak menyentuh Charlotte dan sebaliknya tanpa berkata apapun memeluknya dari belakang.

Kebaikan demikian membuatnya bahagia. Kebaikan demikian dia benci. Kebaikan demikian adalah sesuatu yang dia takut kehilangan. Rasa marah, sedih, dan bahagia tumpah dalam diri Charlotte, membuatnya kehilangan arah.

"Jika kamu tidak akan berada bersamaku, jangan perlakukan aku dengan baik." Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan segenap kemampuan.

"Justru karena saya tidak dapat pergi denganmu…. maka saya ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Meskipun hanya untuk saat ini."

Bagaimanapun, jawaban Alberta membuatnya menangis lagi.

Suara isak tangisnya berlanjut untuk sekian waktu, dan setelah satu momen hening, Charlotte bertanya dengan suara goyah, "Hey, ketika aku menikah, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat abstrak.

"Dengan 'apa', maksudmu adalah….?"

Sewaktu Alberta bertanya dengan lebih lembut daripada biasanya, Charlotte bertanya seperti anak kecil, "Aku tak akan bisa kembali kesini lagi, ya kan?"

"Kamu adalah putri. Kamu tidak bisa kembali sesukanya."

"Lalu, harus bersandar pada siapa aku disana? Bagaimana jika aku butuh pertolongan seseorang?"

"Hal itu…."

"Aku akan mendedikasikan diriku pada negara Flügel. Kepada Tuan Damian juga. Itulah sebab aku dilahirkan. Aku telah hidup sebagai putri karena itu adalah status sosialku. Ini adalah apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk rakyatku. Tapi…." Charlotte berbicara cepat sebelum Alberta dapat berkata sesuatu, "Tapi, walaupun aku seorang putri, aku adalah seorang yang cengeng."

Air mata yang sangat besar jatuh dari mata Charlotte turun ke pipinya yang putih.

"Seorang yang cengeng dan penakut." Dia menyentuh tangan Alberta, yang tetap memeluknya dari belakang, seakan-akan melekat erat pada Alberta. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak dapat aku lakukan."

Ini adalah misi besar untuk tubuh yang kecil. Di dalamnya penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Sampai sekarang, kamu ada bersamaku. Karena kamu disini maka aku dapat melakukan yang terbaik dalam banyak hal. Kamu…. apa yang tersisa dari tugasmu hanyalah mengantarku pergi. Tetapi setelah aku dikirimkan pergi, apa yang akan terjadi padaku…?"

Menolehkan lehernya untuk melihat wajah Charlotte, Alberta menelan napasnya. Charlotte sangat pucat dan ketakutan, air matanya menetes seperti hujan.

"Aku… berada dalam situasi dimana aku tidak boleh kabur."

Terpantul di bola mata Charlotte, adalah ekspresi wajah Alberta yang kehilangan akal. Apapun yang dia katakan, itu adalah bentuk keegoisannya, dan Alberta tidak dapat menggantikan Charlotte. Tetapi, fakta bahwa gadis ini sekarang benar-benar menderita tersampaikan padanya. Penderitaan sang putri menjadi penderitaan Alberta juga.

"Tentunya Tuang Damian akan menjadi kekuatanmu."

"Meskipun… pernikahan kami dijodohkan?"

"Hal itu…"

"Apakah dia akan bisa menyayangi perempuan yang bahkan dia tidak suka?"

"Seiring waktu, kalian akan membangun hubungan yang baik."

"Alberta, aku berencana melakukan usaha. Tentu saja, ini adalah niatku. Aku akan berbuat yang terbaik…. tetapi, bagaimana dengan Tuan Damian?"

Alberta tak mampu menjawab.

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

Sementara orang yang memberi dan orang yang menerima tidak mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya dari satu sama lain, Surat Cinta Publik terus berlanjut.

 _Tuan Damian_ _Baldur Flügel,_

 _apakah anda tahu bahwa ada anekdot di negeriku yang mengatakan bahwa menghadiahkan pita emas kepada orang yang dikasihi akan menyebabkan cinta itu terkabul? Emas adalah warna dari bintang - bintang. Apakah itu di siang hari ataukah di malam hari, mereka berkelip tepat di atas kita, tak peduli terlihat atau tidak. Tak menjadi soal sejauh apa kita terpisah oleh jarak fisik, kita berada di bawah cahaya yang sama. Pita emas ini memenuhi peran sebagai utusan dari bintang - bintang dan menyampaikan perasaan ini meskipun kita tidak dapat bersama dengan satu sama lain. Mohon anggaplah pita tersebut bagaikan diriku dan simpan di sisimu._

 _._

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _Aku telah menerima pita emas itu. Sekarang ini, warna emas dari bintang - bintang berpendar lembut di tanganku._

 _Karena anda telah memberitahuku tentang anekdot cinta di Drossel, aku juga akan memberitahu tentang sesuatu yang dipercaya oleh banyak pasangan di Flügel. Aku telah mengirimkanmu saputangan yang bersulam dengan bunga mawar Flügel, yang oleh para ksatria Flügel diberikan kepada kekasih mereka yang ditinggalkan ketika mereka pergi berperang._

 _Bunga mawar Flügel mekar dengan warna merah yang membara dengan gairah seperti perasaan para pasangan kekasih dan adalah bunga mawar yang telah dikembangkan oleh negara kami. Ada alasan mengapa kami memilihnya. Dalam bahasa bunga, maknanya adalah 'Engkau adalah milikku untuk selamanya.'_

 _Di saat aku merefleksikan tentang masa depan, yang dimana kecantikanmu akan memperindahnya menjadi yang terbaik, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa aku ingin menarikmu dengan tanganku segera dan menguncimu di suatu tempat tanpa pernah membiarkan orang lain melihatmu._

 _._

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _Di hari sebelumnya, mungkin karena aku baru saja memandang potretmu sepanjang hari, hanya karena angin mengayunkan pintu, aku malah bertanya-tanya apakah anda ada disana. Aneh bukan? Ada sebuah sungai besar diantara negara kita, dan anda berada di baliknya, di negara dalam hutan dengan hijau yang lebat. Tidaklah mungkin anda dapat datang kesini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menemukan bahwa aku berpikir demikian._

 _Mulai sekarang pun, Aku pasti akan memikirkan dirimu di saat - saat tertentu. Apakah rasa lara di hati dan goncangan di dada ini yang terjadi di saat - saat itu akan menghilang ketika aku datang ke tempatmu?_

 _._

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _rasa pedihmu adalah rasa pedihku. Suara hatimu pastilah mirip dengan suara hatiku. Kita berdua menghitung hari dengan jari kita, menantikan hari dimana kita akan bertemu kembali. Hanya kenyataan ini yang menentramkanku dari ketidakhadiran dirimu._

 _Di istanaku, persiapan bagiku untuk menerima anda berjalan dengan lancar. Gemuruh di hatiku selama periode ini ketika aku tidak dapat melihatmu adalah sebuah cobaan, menguji berapa lama sampai hari aku dapat memelukmu, bukankah demikian?_

 _Mungkin anda akan berpikir bahwa anda akan datang ke negara asing dan benar - benar sendirian. Bagaimanapun, orang yang menunggu kedatanganmu adalah pelayanmu yang penuh cinta dan ia adalah yang akan melindungimu. Jika anda menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku, aku yakin semua akan berjalan baik baik saja._

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

Sesuai dengan pola dari Surat Cinta Publik, supaya memberikan kesan lebih dalam pada pertukaran surat, persiapan untuk upacara pernikahan juga bergerak maju.

Violet akan tinggal selama sebulan. Sementara itu, istana kekaisaran Drossel secara bertahap semakin sibuk. Putri satu-satunya negara tersebut akan pergi ke negara asing. Tak berlebihan jika dikatakan bahwa daftar barang-barang yang dikumpulkan untuk pernikahan terbentang dari ujung koridor panjang ke ujung satunya.

Perbedaan antara putri dan rakyat biasa adalah bahwa orang - orang yang mengurus segala sesuatu untuk keperluan putri adalah orang lain, bukan dia sendiri. Meskipun dia adalah orang di tengah pusaran tersebut, Charlotte tak terhubung dengan kericuhan itu. Untuk memikirkan isi dari suratnya, dia sekali lagi mengadakan pertemuan dengan Violet dengan ditemani minum teh.

"Violet, ambilkan susu."

"Baik."

"Manisan ini enak. Makanlah yang lebih banyak."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Mereka seiring waktu menjadi terbiasa dengan cara pihak lain menjaga jarak dari satu sama lain karena berhadapan muka. Jauh dari para perempuan istana, mereka mencicipi teh hitam sendirian di kubah taman. Ini adalah pesta teh yang sangat tenang, dimana angin sepoi-sepoi mengelus rambut kedua gadis dan mundur teratur. Mungkin karena dia dipengaruhi Violet yang selalu diam, atau mungkin karena ketidakstabilan emosional pra-pernikahan, sikap dan nada Charlotte juga pasif.

"Bagaimana saya harus membalas… dalam surat berikutnya?"

Setelah Charlotte bergumam dengan tersendat-sendat, Violet membalas dengan suara tenang, "Kalau Anda menurut dan setuju saja dengan kata - kata pihak lawan, taktik romantis akan berakhir, jadi saya pikir kita harus mengulur mereka sedikit lebih lama."

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak peduli…." desahan panjang mengikuti.

Walaupun hati Charlotte uring-uringan selama tahap awal pertukaran surat, sekarang ini, dia telah menjadi setenang laut yang diam. Wajahnya yang terpantul di teh menunjukkan kelelahan. Dia tidak mempedulikan manisan yang beragam yang disusun di atas meja, tangannya bermain dengan rambutnya yang halus.

"Aku bertaruh seorang amanuensis sepertimu juga disewa untuk menulis baginya. Mereka bahkan mungkin tidak berdebat tentang isi surat seperti yang kita lakukan. Tak seperti putri ketiga, anak yang bungsu, Pangeran Damian dari Flügel adalah seseorang yang menunggu haknya sebagai penerus tahta kerajaan. Pastinya inilah yang terjadi."

"Putri, sepertinya Anda tidak puas dengan jawaban dari pihak lawan…" Violet menambahkan gula ke tehnya dan mengaduknya dengan sendok perak.

Mungkin karena keheningan, suara mengaduk teh itu terdengar jelas. Ting-tang, ting-tang. Itu adalah suara yang mengganggu, sama seperti suara yang ada dalam batin Charlotte.

Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan politis. Manisnya kebahagiaan bukan satu-satunya aspek disana.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu…. Aku pikir isinya menggairahkan dan mereka membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Sekarang ini, diantara para wanita muda di negara ini, sepertinya popularitas Tuan Damian sedang meluncur naik. Hanya saja…" Charlotte mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang menunduk, hamparan bunga di taman tercermin di bola matanya.

Kumpulan bunga kamelia putih menegakkan leher mereka dengan tinggi. Tahun itu pun, adalah musim paling sejahtera dimana bunga kamelia putih yang ditanam di seluruh penjuru negeri bermekaran. Dari pemandangan tersebut, Charlotte dapat melihat masa lalu.

"Hanya saja… Tuan Damian yang aku pernah temui sekali bukanlah seseorang yang menggunakan kata - kata seperti itu."

Di dalam bola matanya, sebuah adegan dari ingatannya muncul ke permukaan.

Violet tidak secara khusus memulai percakapan. Ia meminum teh hitamnya tanpa berkata apapun. Jika saja pihak yang berhadapan dengan Charlotte adalah perempuan istana yang suka mengobrol atau Alberta, yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ibu asuhnya, dia mungkin tak merasa dapat melanjutkan kata - kata setelahnya.

"Orang itu… sangat berbeda dengan yang di surat - surat tersebut."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Violet dengan tulus menatap Charlotte dengan mata birunya. Sadar akan pandangannya, Charlotte menyentuh tiara yang ada di kepalanya. Simbol dari keluarga kerajaan itu bersinar perak. Benda itu akan menghalanginya ketika menangis, jadi dia selalu melepaskannya.

Charlotte dengan hati - hati memisahkan tiara itu dari rambutnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Hanya untuk saat ini, aku ingin berhenti menjadi putri ketiga negara Drossel."

Nada bicaranya bukanlah yang dipakai ketika bercanda.

"Violet, hanya untuk saat ini, berhentilah menjadi seorang amanuensis dan dengarkanlah ceritaku sebagai dirimu yang asli. Dengarkan saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak butuh nasehat atau rasa kasihan. Hanya… dengarkan saja. Hanya mendengar saja tak masalah." Dia mengatakan berulang - ulang.

Violet menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas piring cangkir. "Saya paham." Dan, seperti diduga, dia mengangguk seperti boneka.

Sikap demikian dan suara yang dingin, yang awalnya membuat Charlotte jengkel, sekarang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

- _\- Doll ini pastinya tidak melawan perintah atasannya_

Charlotte tersenyum lembut. Ini adalah kali pertama putri tersebut tersenyum pada Doll itu. Dia sebelumnya hanya menunjukkan dirinya menangis atau meratapi nasibnya

Bukan lagi seorang putri, Charlotte memulai narasinya kepada Violet, "Di hari ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh, sebuah pesta meriah diadakan di kastil Drossel."

Hari itu juga adalah hari dimana Charlotte memasuki masyarakat. Karena dia dibesarkan di dalam istana seakan - akan disembunyikan sampai saat tersebut, itu adalah perubahan lingkungan yang sangat drastis.

Hadir para pangeran terkenal dan utusan dari negara - negara tetangga, dan juga pertemuan tatap muka dengan calon mempelai pria yang jumlahnya sangat banyak sampai dia tak dapat mengingat mereka semua. Dansa dan percakapan yang dia tak terbiasa berlanjut sampai malam hari. Setelah sangat penat oleh semua itu, dia melarikan diri ke taman tanpa membawa satupun perempuan istana untuk menemaninya.

"Secara umur, usia sepuluh tahun masih dianggap anak - anak, tetapi untuk keluarga kerajaan, dapat dikatakan bahwa kami telah memasuki usia pernikahan pada saat itu. Aku tidak merasakan kesan apapun bahwa ulang tahunku sedang dirayakan."

Kapanpun seseorang membuka mulut, yang dikatakan selalu tentang pernikahan. Mereka yang cerdik bahkan mulai berpikir tentang nama anak mereka. Walaupun pasangannya belum ditentukan, fakta bahwa Charlotte akan dinikahkan sudah menjadi kepastian.

"Aku kesal. Kenapa aku tidak punya pilihan selain berpikir tentang pernikahan? Kenapa semua orang ingin mempercepat semua prosesnya? Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai perempuan? Kenapa perempuan yang melahirkan anak? Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang putri? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Aku banyak berpikir tentang hal-hal itu, dan semua ucapan palsu tentang selamat ulang tahun itu melukai hatiku…. jadi…. aku tak kuasa menahan tangis."

Sang bintang utama pesta menangis sendirian bukanlah hal yang boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Hal itu akan mempermalukan wajah Drossel, sang tuan rumah, seperti mengolesnya dengan lumpur. Meskipun dia masih anak kecil, dia sudah tahu hal semacam itu.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan di hari itu adalah gaun kain sifon berwarna putih polos. Tentunya, jika dia berbaur dengan hamparan bunga kamelia putih, tak seorangpun yang dapat menemukannya. Berpikir demikian, dia menyelinap ke sebuah hamparan bunga yang sedikit terbuka dan diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Aku menangis tanpa henti di tengah - tengah bunga kamelia putih. Banyak hal yang membuatku depresi."

Dia tak dapat kembali. Dia tidak dapat kembali ke waktu dimana ulang tahunnya hanyalah sebuah hal yang bahagia. Dia sudah bergabung dengan orang dewasa. Dia telah berhenti menjadi seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah menjadi sebuah alat politik berbentuk putri dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Dia bukan lagi hanyalah seorang Charlotte. Berpikir tentang hal tersebut, dia menjadi sangat sedih dan air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya tanpa henti.

"Malam itu, bulan sabit sangatlah indah."

Di dunia yang gelap gulita, dimana tirai malam sudah turun, apa yang menenangkan Charlotte hanyalah cahaya bulan yang tak terlalu dapat diandalkan. Kalau saja di saat itu keadaannya gelap total, rasa takutnya akan ditambahkan di atas rasa takut dan mungkin saja dia akan menangis lebih keras.

"Tapi, kau tahu, tiba-tiba saja cahaya bulan terhalang. Aku terkejut ketika pandanganku menjadi gelap dan mengangkat wajahku. Ketika aku melakukannya…. orang itu…"

Seorang laki - laki sedang berdiri di tengah bidang pandangannya, yang dia angkat ke atas tanpa menyeka air mata, menyembunyikan bulan di balik tubuhnya.

"... orang itu menatapku seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat lucu."

Dengan sebuah senyum yang tak dapat digambarkan, lelaki itu berbicara lebih dulu, mengatakan hanya sebuah kata "yo".

Itu adalah sebuah kata yang tidak pantas yang tak dapat dibayangkan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang masuk ke dalam istana. Dan kemudian, berjongkok di tempat seperti yang dilakukan Charlotte, dia bertanya, "Belum ada siapapun yang datang mencarimu?"

"Dia menyapaku, jadi dia tahu aku adalah putri Drossel… tetapi dia memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku adalah seorang anak yang sedang bermain petak umpet. Hal itu membuatku jengkel…. tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas, jadi aku akhirnya menangis lagi."

Ketika dia menangis, laki-laki itu mengelus kepalanya dengan kasar dan mendorong dia untuk terus menangis dengan "menangislah, menangislah terus." Elusan itu mirip dengan apa yang dilakukan pada anjing atau kucing. Bahkan Alberta tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu padanya.

"Ketika aku masih menangis tersedu, aku meminta padanya, 'jangan berkata begitu padaku sewaktu yang aku inginkan adalah berhenti menangis'. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi, orang itu tidak mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti menangis. Dia dengan lembut membelai punggungku dan berkata, 'kamu bisa menangis lebih banyak.' Ketika aku bertanya, 'kenapa?'..."

Menempatkan dirinya di depan Charlotte, pria itu terkekeh dan berkata, "Sewaktu pesta, aku pikir kamu adalah anak yang aneh. Karena kamu bertingkah layaknya seorang dewasa lebih daripada orang lain. Aku lega melihatmu menangis di luar. Ini baru tepat. Pesta ulang tahun ini adalah yang terburuk. Siapapun akan ingin menangis karenanya."

"Setelah mendengar kata - kata itu, aku memandang wajahnya dengan serius untuk pertama kalinya."

Dia yakin bahwa pria itu adalah pangeran dari negara makmur yang ada di lembah di balik kedalaman hutan. Dia tak dapat mengingat hal lain apapun tentang pria itu. Tidak banyak juga ingatan tentang pertukaran sapa mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi, berbeda dari orang - orang lain, yang tertawa seperti mengenakan topeng, dia mempunyai senyum yang agak kurang sopan.

Rambut pendeknya berwarna perunggu. Ada jerawat di mukanya. Parasnya tidaklah gagah. Dia benar - benar normal.

"Tapi, pada saat itu, aku berpikir dia adalah orang yang luar biasa."

Ada banyak pangeran yang lebih sopan. Ada pangeran lain yang lebih tampan.

"Dia tidak berbicara dengan arogan denganku atau memperlakukanku seperti aku telah menangis berlebihan. Aku mengerti bahwa dia telah meninggalkan status kami berdua untuk berbicara kepadaku ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum."

Dua orang yang terlibat adalah seorang pria berusia dua puluh tahun dan seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun. Sang pria telah berbicara pada sang gadis karena dia sedang menangis. Karena gadis itu masih anak - anak, pria itu berkata padanya untuk menangis seperti yang anak - anak lakukan. Hanya itu saja yang dilakukan oleh sang pria. Hanya itulah satu-satunya prestasi yang dia miliki.

Tetapi…

"Itu membuatku…"

Tetapi, hanya itu…

"Itu membuatku…"

Hanya hal itu saja sudah sangat…

"Itu membuatku sangat bahagia."

Di saat itu, di malam itu, di detik itu, hatinya telah tercuri.

Mata Charlotte mungkin tidak melihat kepada siapapun, hanya melihat bayangan orang tersebut ketika citranya muncul di matanya. Pipinya merona merah, jari-jarinya terjalin, bibirnya bergetar. Itu semua menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Percakapan kami hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Aku dengan segera ditemukan oleh Alberta dan dibawa kembali ke istana. Empat tahun kemudian, sampai sekarang, kami belum pernah bertemu lagi. Ketika topik proposal pernikahan muncul, aku terkejut. Aku percaya bahwa itu adalah kesempatan istimewa yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padaku. Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Aku… meneliti informasi tentang keuntungan politik jika Drossel dan Flügel bersatu, sebanyak yang aku bisa. Aku terus menerus berbicara tentang itu kepada Ayah dan anggota parlemen di waktu makan malam bersama. Aku tidak tahu apakah karena itu, tetapi pada akhirnya, Drossel memilih Flügel."

Ilusi pria itu yang muncul seakan-akan bagian dari taman telah hilang dari mata Charlotte.

"Tetapi, aku… menjadi sangat takut setelah semuanya ditetapkan. Aku sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, tapi bagaimana dengan orang itu? Mungkin saja dia sudah punya orang lain di hatinya, tetapi dia tidak dapat menikahi wanita itu karena aku. Apakah bagus jika aku memutuskan memilih orang itu hanya karena dia baik kepadaku sekali saja? Meskipun aku adalah aset untuk kepentingan Drossel, aku mencampurkan perasaan pribadi ke dalam urusan ini, jadi apa yang akan kulakukan jika ini menyebabkan hasil yang bagus untuk rakyat setelahnya? Ada perbedaan umur di antara aku dan orang itu. Kita mungkin tidak akan dapat saling mengerti. Tanpa statusku sebagai seorang putri, aku hanyalah gadis cengeng. Dia mungkin akan membenciku suatu saat nanti. Jika itu terjadi, bagaimana aku harus terus hidup di sebuah negeri asing yang jauh dari negara asalku?"

Dia terus menerus merenungkan hal - hal mengkhawatirkan tanpa akhir seperti itu. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan tak dapat dikendalikan gaduhnya. Kecemasannya kemudian tumpah keluar.

"Aku berpikir dan berpikir, dan kemudian semuanya mulai menjadi beban." Dengan kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata, Charlotte menundukkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas meja. "Surat-surat itu semua palsu. Aku tidak dapat melihat di dalamnya apa yang dipikirkan olehku dan oleh orang itu. Situasi yang tidak jelas ini… menggerus hatiku seperti penyakit dan membuatku resah."

Tidak berkata apa - apa lagi, Charlotte menutup mulutnya. Para perempuan istana yang mengelilingi pesta teh dua orang dari jauh, mengawasi mereka dan menggerakan leher mereka seakan - akan gugup.

Menyentuhkan dahinya ke meja yang dingin membuat pikiran - pikiran liarnya pergi untuk sementara, tetapi sejurus kemudian kepalanya mulai berkhayal lagi. Air mata perlahan mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Charlotte.

 _\- Kami bahkan belum meresmikan pernikahan; aku terlihat seperti idiot._

Namun dia sangat, sangat cemas sehingga dia tak dapat menahannya. Tak dapat dicegah, dia menjadi semakin takut hari demi hari, mengenai saat ini dan mengenai masa depan.

"Nona Charlotte, Anda adalah seorang yang cengeng."

Adalah sebuah suara yang datar, hangat, dan lembut.

Charlotte memandang Violet. "Violet?"

Violet telah berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mempunyai wajah seseorang yang telah mengambil keputusan. Mengangkat satu jari ke bibirnya, Violet berbisik, "Kami, _Auto-Memories Dolls_ , adalah Doll yang mewakilkan klien kami untuk menulis. Kami tidak melakukan hal lain di luar peran kami. Itulah kenapa apa yang akan saya lakukan… adalah perbuatan ikut campur oleh diriku yang asli, sama seperti ketika Nona Charlotte meletakkan tiara. Mohon ketahui bahwa hal ini tidak berhubungan dengan perusahaan saya, Layanan Pos CH."

"Apa yang hendak Anda lakukan?"

"Saya akan pergi ke luar. Sebenarnya, tulisan dari _Auto-Memories Dolls_ pihak lawan, aku sedikit mengenalinya. Cara memohon yang penuh antusiasme dan pesona…. Jika itu adalah dari orang yang saya tahu, besar kemungkinan dia akan membantu. Saya akan pergi menemuinya."

Jadi dia mengatakan bahwa dia berencana pergi ke Ibukota Kayu di sebrang sungai. Apakah rencana yang dia rancang?

"Saya hendak menghentikan air mata Anda."

Figur Violet ketika dia berbisik kalimat itu sementara berdiri di antara tanaman yang lebat tampak seperti cahaya terang bagi Charlotte, yang tidak dapat melihat dunia dengan jelas karena air matanya. Ketika dia bertanya kenapa, Violet hanya menjawab bahwa ia tidak tahu dan hanya ingin melakukannya. Ketika menatapnya, entah mengapa, Charlotte berkesimpulan bahwa, jika _Auto-Memories Dolls_ yang ini, pastinya ia akan dapat membawa Charlotte ke arah yang baik.

Untuk Charlotte, yang tinggal dalam dunia yang penuh egoisme dan akan terus melakukannya, sang Auto-Memories Dolls terlalu polos dan tidak ada kebohongan di dalam dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, Violet. Aku akan serahkan padamu. Aku mohon."

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

Beberapa hari kemudian, sebuah Surat Cinta Publik dikirimkan dari Flügel. Sebenarnya, yang seharusnya mempunyai giliran untuk mengirimkan surat adalah pihak Drossel. Situasi demikian tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dalam sejarah

.

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _apakah kamu mengingat diriku pada malam itu?_

 _._

Isi dari surat tersebut hanya itu saja. Tidak ada kata - kata cinta atau desahan membara.

Karena mereka sudah mengharapkan kata - kata permohonan yang indah, para rakyat sipil menjadi kebingungan. Tetapi, yang bingung bukan hanya rakyat Drossel.

.

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _Aku ingat. Kamu tertawa melihat mukaku yang menangis, iya kan? Kamu tertawa seperti mempermainkanku - atau, mengatakannya secara buruk, seperti kamu mengejekku. Aku sangat kesal. Tetapi, aku selalu mengenang suaramu yang baik hati ketika kamu mengatakan bahwa tidak apa apa bagiku untuk menangis._

 _._

Rakyat Flügel juga, skeptis pada tulisan yang dikirimkan dari Drossel.

.

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _Aku tertawa karena, ketika kamu menangis seperti orang - orang seumurmu, itu terlihat imut. Aku tidak punya maksud jelek. Tetapi maafkan aku._

 _Gelarku adalah pangeran, tetapi aku tidak punya kepribadian yang diharapkan oleh semua orang. Kamu mungkin akan kaget nanti setelah kita menikah. Tolong jangan menantikan laki - laki yang dewasa hanya karena aku sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu._

 _Bagaimana denganmu? Kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali, di malam itu. Gadis seperti apakah kamu?_

 _._

Sang pangeran dan sang putri tiba - tiba saja memulai pertukaran surat dengan kosakata yang tidak resmi. Rakyat mulai bergosip tentang makna dari hal tersebut. Bahkan mereka yang tidak punya ketertarikan pada urusan keluarga kerajaan tertarik pada rumor mengejutkan bahwa pangeran dan putri melanggar tradisi. Mereka berkata, "Putri Drossel dan pangeran Flügel benar-benar bertukar surat cinta."

.

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _Aku adalah… seorang yang cengeng dan mudah emosi. Aku selalu sedih karena hal kecil dan kemudian diomeli oleh Alberta. Alberta adalah perempuan istana yang adalah seperti pengasuhku. Aku pastinya bukanlah seorang gadis muda yang akan membuatmu mabuk asmara._

 _._

Ada orang - orang yang bertanya kepada pihak istana mengenai hal tersebut, tetapi pihak kerajaan dari kedua negara tidak mempunyai jawaban. Hal tersebut membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik perhatian. Kedua pihak yang bersangkutan mungkin tidak menduganya, tetapi mereka menarik perhatian dari kedua negara dalam cara yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di masa lalu.

.

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _Aku juga bukanlah seorang manusia yang hebat. Tetapi, aku terbiasa dengan gadis cengeng. Aku punya adik perempuan sebagai saudara bungsu. Dia seusia denganmu. Aku menerima perasaan sedih dan negatif. Aku berencana untuk menyayangimu, tetapi aku juga tidak punya pesona cukup untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padaku. Maaf._

 _._

Sang putri dan sang pangeran membuka semuanya dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun di dalam cakupan yang pantas untuk umur mereka. Suara kritik terdengar sesekali dari generasi tua yang menghormati tradisi, tetapi mayoritas generasi muda mempunyai keyakinan pada pertukaran surat ini dan menekan suara yang tak setuju.

.

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _tidak, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu_

 _._

Charlotte merangkai kata hanya sebagai seorang gadis, sementara Damian terus membaktikan naskah tanpa kebohongan atau kepalsuan kepadanya sebagai tidak lebih dari seorang pria muda. Para rakyat menyaksikan surat - surat mereka berdua yang apa adanya, yang berbeda dari surat cinta mereka yang pertama yang isinya perasaan saling suka, dan menjadi khawatir. Pada akhirnya, mereka bahkan mulai mengirimkan surat untuk menyemangati kepada kedua istana.

Sebagai respon dari sentimen publik, pertukaran surat terjadi semakin cepat.

.

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _diriku yang ada di surat - surat itu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Surat - surat itu ditulis oleh Auto Memories Doll yang ahli._

 _._

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _Aku tidak merujuk pada dirimu yang ada di surat - surat itu. Yang aku maksud adalah dirimu yang mengelus kepalaku empat tahun lalu._

 _._

 _Nona Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _Aku sangat kaget. Maksudku, aku kan hanya menghibur dirimu sekali sewaktu kamu sedang menangis_

 _._

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _aku menganggap "sekali" itu berharga seperti permata._

 _._

Fakta bahwa ingatan masa lalu telah menumbuhkan perasaan romantis adalah apa yang paling ingin Charlotte sampaikan pada Damian. Untuk mencapai titik tersebut, Charlotte telah membuang tak terhitung lembaran kertas ke tempat sampah. Dia akan menulis dan membuang, menulis dan membuang, dan, setelah diomeli oleh Alberta karena menyia-nyiakan biaya pemerintah, dia melatih tulisan tangannya dengan huruf kecil di atas selembar kertas dan kemudian membuat salinan bersihnya.

Violet secara umum hanya mengambil peran sebagai pemandu dalam masalah teks. Isi dari teks adalah perasaan Charlotte yang murni. Ia hanya bekerja untuk memastikan Charlotte menulis dengan rapi supaya dapat menyampaikan ketulusannya hanya dengan kata - kata ke pihak lawan. Tulisan tangan Charlotte, yang tidak jelek tapi juga tidak indah, berkembang menjadi lebih baik di bawah pengawasannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan tumbuhnya cinta.

.

 _Nona_ _Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _Aku merasa itu berlebihan. Hal itu bukanlah niatku. Mohon jangan membuat harapan terlalu tinggi tentangku. Ada tak terhitung banyaknya laki-laki yang lebih tampan di luar sana. Kamu juga akan bertemu dengan banyak orang ketika kamu tumbuh dewasa. Aku tidak sensitif dan tidak mengerti pikiran wanita. Aku pikir aku akan terus menerus meninggalkanmu sendirian dan pergi berburu. Aku sadar diriku bukan pria yang baik. Aku tidak dapat menjawab harapanmu._

 _._

Kepada siapapun yang melihatnya, reaksi Damian jelas - jelas tidak bagus. Dari sudut pandang Damian, perkawinan dengan Charlotte hanyalah sebuah pernikahan politis. Dari sejak awalnya, tidak ada cinta disana. Walaupun dia punya rasa peduli kepada putri muda yang umurnya lebih muda, gairah cinta yang ditawarkan oleh seorang pria kepada wanita tidak ada di dalamnya. Tetapi, walau demikian, Charlotte menulis surat yang mengandung pikirannya yang tanpa dibuat-buat.

.

 _Tuan Damian Baldur Flügel,_

 _maafkan perkataanku, tapi aku sudah dirayu oleh banyak lelaki muda. Sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Apa yang dimaksud dengan "pria hebat"? Yang punya penampilan menarik? Yang berasal dari negara kaya? Aku berpendapat bahwa pria yang luar biasa adalah dia yang berinteraksi dengan orang lain tanpa membohongi diri sendiri. Di antara semua orang yang sisi luarnya berkilau bagaikan kaca, hanya kamu satu-satunya yang aku tahu yang mengatakan dirinya bukan pria yang baik. Itu sudah cukup. Seperti itu saja sudah baik. Kalau kamu pergi berburu, aku juga ikut. Mohon jangan menganggap enteng putri dari Drossel. Kami dididik untuk menikah dengan berbagai macam jenis pria. Kalau perjalanan panjang dalam berkuda, aku lebih cepat darimu._

 _._

Setelah menulis, Charlotte menyesalinya berkali-kali. Kenapa dia tidak dapat menulis dengan cara yang lebih imut? Jika hasilnya malah jadi seperti itu, daripada menyampaikan pendapatnya sendiri, bukankah lebih baik kalau menyerahkan semuanya pada Violet?

Dia mengganggu Alberta dengan keahliannya - emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Bagaimanapun juga, biarpun dia menangis atau tertawa, tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan surat yang sudah dikirim. Para rakyat juga, menahan napas mereka.

Surat terakhir dari Damian adalah seperti berikut:

.

 _NonaCharlotte Abelfreyja Drossel,_

 _Wah, wah, aku pikir kamu akan mengalahkanku dalam kepedulian. Sepertinya, calon pengantinku adalah orang yang cerdas, tangguh, dan berkepribadian menarik. Kamu akan menjadi ratu yang hebat. Mari menikah. Aku akan datang menjemputmu, nona._

 _._

Di hari ketika surat itu ditempelkan dan dibuat publik, sorak sorai dari warga bergema kencang sampai dapat didengar dari istana.

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa pernikahan akan dilangsungkan di negara darimana putri berasal.

Kemudian, sebuah festival yang diadakan di seluruh penjuru negara akan berlangsung selama sepekan. Orang - orang akan mengantar sang mempelai wanita ketika dia pergi menikah ke negara sang mempelai pria.

Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel sedang mengenakan gaun sifon berwarna putih, mirip dengan apa yang dia pakai di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Perbedaannya ialah bahwa gaun yang sekarang adalah gaun pengantin.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia duduk di samping jendela, mengamati negara dimana dia lahir dan yang akan dia tinggalkan beberapa hari kemudian. Dari jendela ruang ganti pakaian, kota yang mengelilingi istana dapat terlihat. Kota itu berada dalam keadaan riang karena perkawinan dari dua muda-mudi dari dua negara.

Di dua negara, bendera nasional bersilangan di tiap-tiap rumah dan jalan-jalan bermandikan hujan konfeti berwarna putih dan merah yang melambangkan bunga kamelia putih dan bunga mawar Flügel. Papan buletin yang menjadi bagian dari pertukaran antar kedua pemuda dan pemudi dimana surat dipresentasikan ke publik, berubah menjadi tempat untuk yang dikunjungi oleh pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

"Apakah Violet berada di suatu tempat di antara keramaian itu?"

Selagi Charlotte bergumam sesekali seperti itu, Alberta, yang mengawasi dia yang sedang resah dari sampingnya sebelum upacara penandatanganan, menjawab, "Ia mungkin sudah meninggalkan negara ini. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya sudah berakhir segera sesudah surat terakhir ditulis. Karena anda membuat ia tinggal lebih lama untuk beberapa hari, itu mungkin akan mempengaruhi tugas ia selanjutnya."

Setelah diberitahu sesuatu yang tak berperasaan seperti itu, Charlotte melipat bibirnya. "Itu karena aku ingin ia melihatku memakai gaun ini. Aku akhirnya dapat membuat ia melihatnya. Adalah berkat usahanya aku tidak menangis dan membuang tiaraku sekarang. Violet meminta amanuensis dari pihak lawan untuk membuat Tuan Damian menulis surat dengan kata - katanya sendiri."

"Hal itu juga dapat dikatakan menodai tradisi… Sesungguhnya, mereka yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan tidak boleh mengungkap diri mereka yang sejati. Anda sama sekali tidak boleh melupakan martabat dalam perilaku, supaya dapat memberi contoh pada rakyat."

Topik percakapan ini adalah yang mengusik telinga Charlotte.

Perubahan arah tiba-tiba yang disebabkan oleh dua _Auto-Memories Doll_ adalah sebuah perbuatan yang mengguncang sejarah Surat Cinta Publik, sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Menyerahkan sesuatu kepada seorang _Auto-Memories Doll_ sudah sejak zaman dahulu diketahui akan menghasilkan pertukaran kata - kata yang indah. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan memuji kata-kata sang pangeran dan putri atau menganggap cara mereka adalah cara yang pantas untuk menulis surat. Surat mereka tidak mengandung tulisan tangan yang rapi atau kata - kata yang dapat membuai orang lain.

"Tetapi…"

Sang governess yang menduduki posisi pertama dari para perempuan istana di Kerajaan Drossel, yang berumur lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun, tersenyum kecut seraya berkata, "Dalam waktu yang lama selama aku bekerja di istana, ini adalah Surat Cinta Publik yang akan paling kuingat di dalam hati. Ya… dalam arti yang baik."

Charlotte menatap dengan rasa kaget pada kalimat yang tidak mengkritik yang datang dari perempuan tua ini, yang biasanya selalu mengatakan kata-kata keras padanya.

Bergerak dengan perlahan, Alberta berlutut dan memegang tangan Charlotte, yang dibungkus dengan sarung tangan sutera. Tangan Alberta sendiri, yang diseliputi keriput, adalah tangan yang selalu datang membantu Charlotte sejak dia masih bayi. Ketika tangan Alberta meremas tangan Charlotte dengan kuat, bahkan hatinya juga ikut menjadi sesak

"Nona Charlotte, apakah Anda sudah tidak cemas lagi?" sama sekali berubah dari perempuan istana yang sopan momen sebelumnya, Alberta sekarang bertanya dengan ekspresi lembut seorang perempuan tua.

Setelah ditanya demikian, seluruh tubuh Charlotte diserang oleh rasa kesepian yang tak terbayangkan.

"Aku cemas. Aku selalu cemas. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa ingin menangis."

Suaranya menyampaikan keinginan untuk menangis. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar karena gelisah.

"Anda tidak boleh menangis. Hal itu akan melumerkan kosmetikmu yang berharga."

"Aku ingin menikah ke tempat dimana Tuan Damian berada."

"Iya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan negaraku."

"Iya."

"Tapi apa yang paling tidak kuinginkan… bukanlah berpisah dari ayah dan ibuku, tetapi berpisah darimu, Alberta." Charlotte balik meremas tangan Alberta. Telapak tangan yang dahulu terasa besar sewaktu dia masih anak-anak sekarang terlihat kecil.

\- _Aah, Aku terlihat seperti idiot. Aku benar-benar egois._

Tepat saat itu - sebuah momen dimana dia masih belum menjadi milik Damian - dia berpikir tentang bagaimana dia berharap untuk dapat kembali ke masa kanak-kanak, ketika hanya dimanjakan saja oleh Alberta sudah cukup. Di masa ketika mereka berdua selalu berjalan bergandengan tangan, dia tidak perlu berpikir tentang rasa gugup mengenai masa depan atau makna dari keberadaannya.

- _\- Aku… ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil, ketika hanya mengikutimu saja sudah cukup._

Bagaimanapun juga, Charlotte sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Kalau kamu mengatakan hal semacam itu, bahkan wanita tua ini akan menangis."

Tak dapat menahan diri mereka, kedua perempuan tersebut memeluk satu sama lain.

"Jangan menangis. Kalau kamu menangis, aku juga tidak akan dapat menahan air mata."

"Putri…. di antara semua putri yang telah aku besarkan, Anda adalah yang paling cerdas dan paling merepotkan."

"Hentikan, aku bilang…. aah, air mata jadi keluar…"

Mengelus tangan Charlotte seakan-akan berusaha membuatnya hangat, Alberta berbisik. Karena bisikan itu, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Charlotte, membuat bekas lintasan di kosmetik bubuk beras dan perona pipi.

"Putri Charlotte. Temukanlah kebahagiaan."

Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, suara Alberta menyentuh Charlotte seperti nada seorang ibu.

* * *

 **====VioLet#EverG rden====**

Sebuah kapal kecil berlayar di atas sungai yang memisahkan wilayah Drossel dan Flügel.

Tiba di tepi sungai di sisi yang dimiliki Flügel, negeri hijau dan penuh sinar matahari, seorang perempuan menyerahkan koin tembaga kepada tukang perahu dan turun dari kapal. Mengenakan topi dengan pinggiran lebar yang dihiasi bunga kamelia putih, perempuan itu berjalan maju dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia mencapai daratan lapang. Mata birunya melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jas mantel berwarna merah terang. Orang itu, yang tas perjalanannya diletakkan di tanah dan sedang berjongkok, melambaikan tangan ketika melihat sang perempuan. Orang itu adalah seorang perempuan cantik mempesona.

Semakin ke ujung, semakin halus rambut hitamnya. Telinganya yang indah dan antingnya yang berbentuk bulan sabit sedikit menampakkan diri. Matanya yang berbentuk almond dan berwarna nilam adalah bagian dari kemolekannya. Bagian depan dari jas mantel yang diikat dengan pita di pinggang terbuka serampangan, setengah memamerkan belahan dada yang seputih susu. Tinggi badannya menjadi kelihatan mencolok setelah dia berdiri.

Kedua perempuan ini adalah dua jenis yang berbeda. Jika Violet adalah cantik luar biasa bagaikan boneka tanah liat, perempuan yang mengenakan jas mantel mempunyai aura, paras genit, dan gestur tubuh yang memancarkan keelokan menggiurkan, yang menegaskan pesonanya yang memukau dan daya tarik seksualnya.

"Cattleya."

"Violet."

Memanggil nama satu sama lain, mereka saling mendekat.

Cattleya, yang lebih tinggi daripada Violet, dengan cekatan mengambil topi yang dikenakan gadis itu setelah Violet tiba di sampingnya. "Apa ini? Apakah kamu selalu punya topi?"

"Saya menerimanya dari sang putri. Sepertinya para perempuan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka mengenakan topi semacam ini sebagai aksesoris. Saya tidak dapat hadir, tapi saya diberikan itu sebagai cinderamata. Topi itu akan berguna untuk menghalangi sinar matahari."

"Ini pasti mahal kan? Wah keren, topi ini mempunyai bunga kamelia yang dibuat dari perhiasan. Bagus sekali. Berikan padaku?"

"Saya menolak."

"Violet, kamu berhutang padaku kali ini, iya kan? Meyakinkan Tuan Damian sangat merepotkan, tahu tidak. Orang itu menggerutu tentang bagaimana dia tidak mungkin bisa menulis surat ke seorang gadis dan betapa malunya hal itu, seperti 'wah~~', 'wah~~'. Jadi berikan ini kepadaku sebagai tanda terima kasih padaku, insan yang mengalami kesulitan."

Dia mengedipkan mata dan meniupkan ciuman. Orang yang menerimanya bergeming, tidak mengubah ekspresi mukanya bahkan satu incipun.

"Kalau kamu mengatakan demikian, lalu apa yang terjadi pada banyak waktu dimana saya menerima pertukaran tempat denganmu untuk tugas, Cattleya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Cattleya malah bersiul, dan memakai topi tersebut tanpa izin. Lalu dia memutar tubuhnya untuk memamerkan penampilannya. Ujung jas mantelnya berkibar di udara.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" Sosoknya yang tertawa dan menampilkan pose terlihat imut dan mengurangi pesona genitnya.

"Ketika Cattleya memakainya, daya tarik dewasa muncul."

Mungkin karena jawaban Violet berbeda dengan apa yang dia inginkan, Cattleya mengerutkan bibirnya. "Katakan bahwa aku imut. Bahkan aku juga khawatir soal ini. Tidak masalah kalau aku punya muka sepertimu. Kalau saja begitu, aku juga akan bisa memakai baju berenda sebanyak yang aku mau."

"Cattleya, bukankah tak ada masalah kalau kamu memakai baju seperti itu? Tentu kamu akan terlihat bagus memakainya."

"Aku tak memakainya. Maksudku, pakaian seperti ini yang dipilihkan Presiden untukku."

Violet mengamati pesona utama dari jas mantel Cattleya - belahan dada. "Apakah bagian depan harus terbuka lebar seperti itu?"

"Di bagian ini tidak ada kancingnya. Itu selera Presiden."

"Aku yakin itu pasti dingin."

"Hal itu yang kamu komentari? Yah, aku sendiri tahu bahwa ini adalah poin yang menjual, walaupun ini hal yang menyedihkan... Hey, ayo kita makan sekarang."

"Saya buru-buru, jadi lain kali saja. Saya harus pergi secepat mungkin ke klien saya yang berikutnya."

"Kamu sangat tidak ramah. Bukankah perusahaan kita baru saja diresmikan? Apakah kamu tidak ingin bergaul akrab dengan rekan _Doll?_ Aku ingin makan daging."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang makanan yang akan kamu traktir. Kita akan impas setelah kamu melakukan itu."

"Seperti yang saya bilang, saya sedang terburu-buru.."

"Ah! Bunga itu cantik! Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya!" Cattleya berjalan tanpa pikir panjang.

Violet mengikutinya, seperti tidak punya pilihan lain. "Cattleya, tolong kembalikan topinya."

"Tidak mauuuu. Kalau aku kembalikan, kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku, iya kan? Nah sekarang coba lihat bunga ini. Wah cantiknya. Ah, apakah kakak ini perlu membuatkanmu mahkota bunga?"

Hening.

"Hari ini cerah. Cuaca yang bagus untuk pernikahan hari ini. Apakah kamu juga berpikir begitu?"

Dari seberang sungai, suara salam tembakan meriam tidak lagi dapat terdengar.

Sang _Auto-Memories Doll_ berambut emas membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat istana Drossel, seakan-akan istana itu terpantul di permukaan air.

"Ya, itu benar." Suara Violet terdengar lembut, bahkan bagi ia sendiri. "Ini adalah cuaca yang baik untuk pernikahan."

Bunga-bunga kecil yang jelita bermekaran di sepanjang jalan hijau. Tanpa kalah dari bunga-bunga itu, sosok dua perempuan berjalan berdampingan juga secantik bunga tersebut.

Daratan yang terbentang tidak terlihat ujungnya. Kedua _Auto-Memories Doll_ mulai berjalan menuju majikan mereka berikutnya

Sambil dengan sepenuhnya menghargai momen luar biasa ini.

* * *

 **=====end=====**

 **.**

 **Notes**

1\. Berbeda dari pengasuh anak biasa, **_governess_** juga bertugas mendidik anak sebagai guru.

2\. _**Amanuensis**_ (baca:əˌmænjuːɛnsɪs) adalah seseorang yang dipekerjakan untuk menulis atau mengetik apa yang diperintah orang lain atau untuk menyalin apa yang telah ditulis oleh orang lain. Kata ini berasal dari roma kuno.


End file.
